gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttercry
A meme that originates from ponychan itself by . Fluttercry is an exploitable two-panel comic based on an edited screenshot from My Little Pony Episode 22: "A Bird In The Hoof". In the episode, Fluttershy is attempting to catch Princess Celestia's pet bird Philomena when she unexpectedly bursts into flame (unbeknownst to her, Philomena is a phoenix). She catches the ashes and begins crying, because she thinks Philomena is dead. This screenshot was edited so that the ashes were replaced with a TV. The second pane shows a sad image, usually from a movie, TV show or video game. Notable ones include Mufasa's death in The Lion King, the incineration of the Companion Cube from Portal and seeing Doctor Whoof regenerate. Other variations include other characters from the series watching things, such as Twilight Sparkle watching "nerdy" things, Pinkie Pie watching crazy things (while in a straitjacket) and Steven Magnet watching stereotypically homosexual things. There is also a variation where, instead of holding a TV, Fluttershy or another character is holding a videogame controller, and is either playing or watching a videogame of some sort. 3ybrl.png|The image from the show which the macro is based on. Fluttercry 4chan by lordaapjes-d3fbe8q.png|Fluttercry 4chan error Fluttercry 1 by shinjielric-d3e2p4v.png|Twin towers fluttercry Fluttercrytvonly.png|TV Only 6ah2G.png|An empty fluttercry template, without hooves and ponies. 72246 - fluttercry gamershy nuff_said The_Binding_of_Isaac tv_meme.JPG 73310 - fluttercry Getter_robo Musashi_Tomoe tv_meme.jpg 74289 - cowboy_bebop fluttercry fluttershy spike spike_dies.png 77201 - fluttercry toy_story_3 tv_meme.PNG 78286 - elder_scrolls_5_skyrim fluttercry fluttershy gamershy Harry_the_bear summoned_bow tv_meme.png 82022 - evangelion eva_01 fluttercry fluttershy Kaworu_Nagisa Neon_Genesis_Evangelion Ode_to_Joy Tabris tv_meme.jpg 84093 - Adventure_of_Link fluttercry fluttershy gamershy Ganon nes Nintendo The_Legend_of_Zelda tv_meme Zelda_II.PNG 84982 - darth_vader fluttercry fluttershy Luke_Skywalker return_of_the_jedi Star_Wars tv_meme.PNG 85139 - crying fluttercry fluttershy gamershy gears_of_war sad tv_meme.png 85237 - crying crying_fluttershy death fluttercry fluttershy Jason_Voorhees mother sad tv_meme.jpg 85420 - 2010 crying ending fluttercry meme sad space_battleship_yamato tearjerker tv_meme Uchuu_senkan_yamato wave_motion_gun y_u_no_comment.jpg 90920 - crying_fluttershy fluttercry fluttershy spoiler thundercats tv_meme.jpg 91141 - fluttercry Its_the_end_of_the_world_as_we_know_it red_screen_of_death rsod tagme tv_meme.jpg 92340 - fluttercry horse tv_meme.png 93374 - fluttercry the_walking_dead tv_meme.jpg 94779 - fluttercry john_morrison jomo tv_meme.png 96336 - fluttercry homestuck mspa the_vast_what tv_meme.PNG 98275 - fluttercry monsters_inc tv_meme.png 102456 - disney fluttercry The_Little_Match_Girl tv_meme.png 102657 - artist-Arrkhal crying fluttercry fluttershy hooves sad tear.png 105965 - Call_of_Duty cod fluttercry fluttershy meme modern_warfare_3 mw3 spoilers tv_meme.png 108461 - fluttercry Tales_of_the_Abyss tv_meme.png 112830 - costa_concordia cruise_ship fluttercry fluttershy_cry tv_meme.png 114496 - censored crying_fluttershy fluttercry fluttershy meta rant SOPA tl;dr tv_meme.png 114584 - crying_fluttershy final_fantasy_vi fluttercry fluttershy gamershy tv_meme.jpg 114619 - basescu fluttercry fluttershy romania traian_basescu tv_meme.png 115223 - baphomet crying_fluttershy fluttercry tv_meme.png 115236 - fluttercry fluttershy meme olympics Sarah_Burke ski skiing tv_meme winter.jpg 115441 - evangelion Evangelion_2.0 fluttercry fluttershy happy_fluttercry Neon_Genesis_Evangelion Rei rei_ayanami shinji shinji_ikari tv_meme.png 120161 - chilly crying crying_fluttershy fluttercry fluttershy Kirby tiff tuff tv_meme.png 121538 - fluttercry fluttershy gamershy green_hill Green_Hill_Zone happy_fluttercry happy_gamercry sonic_generations Sonic_the_Hedgehog tv_meme.jpg 121659 - end_of_evangelion evangelion fluttercry fluttershy Neon_Genesis_Evangelion third_impact tv tv_meme.jpg 121660 - Anakin_skywalker based_on_a_true_story episode_3 episode_iii fluttercry fluttershy obiwan_kenobi revenge_of_the_sith Star_Wars tv tv_meme.jpg 122140 - Ash_Crimson crying ending fluttercry fluttershy gamercry gamershy King_of_Fighters KOF the_king_of_fighters tv_meme.jpg 124325 - animated animated_gif fluttercry fluttershy Futurama seymour tv_meme.gif 126798 - fluttercry fluttershy handsome_megaman Megaman The_greatest_megaman.png 127189 - dumb_and_dumber fluttercry fluttershy if_you_laughed_at_this_you_are_a_heartless_monster pretty_birdy tv_meme.png 129902 - crying_fluttershy death fist_of_the_north_star fluttercry fluttershy kenshiro manly_tears reactions Shuu.png 130335 - fluttercry tv_meme Whitney_Houston.jpg 140033 - berenstain_bears fluttercry fluttershy tv_meme.png pikachu.png External Links *Fluttercry/Fluttershy Holding Things - Know Your Meme Category:meme Category:exploitable Category:Featured Articles Category:Ponychan